Child's Play 2 Chucky Succeeds
by The Fetish One
Summary: Another Child Play 2 story set once again during the "Friends Till The End" scene. This will be the first and only story not to have any fetish material unlike my previous CP story. As in the film, Chucky ties Andy to the bed and tries to get inside him . . . and, like the title says, he SUCCEEDS! See how he does it.


**Same setting as my first CP2 story: Andy is tied to his bed, Chucky(this time) goes for Andy's body and, well, what if he did succeed in switching forms?**

* * *

Eight year old Andy was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom, unaware of the outside world. He thought he was alone in his bedroom.

He was wrong.

Then suddenly, his eyes sprang open and it was there that he discovered that something _was_ indeed wrong. He turned his head and saw his nemesis, Chucky a.k.a. Charles Lee Ray, sitting on top of him and grinning evilly. Another thing Andy learned was that Chucky had tied his hands and feet to the bed using jump ropes while he slept. He was tied in a spread eagle position and was gagged with a sock in his mouth, preventing him from screaming for help.

Andy wiggled and squirmed about, trying to break free and get Chucky off of him, but it was no use. He tried screaming anyway, but the sock muffled his voice and all he could say was "Mm, mm!". His muffled cries for help were unheard by anyone.

He was helpless and in trouble with no escape possible.

"Surprise! Did you miss me Andy? I sure missed you." Chucky said in that all-too familiar and terrifying voice of his.

Andy could only continue moving his restrained limbs and make unheard muffling sounds with his blocked mouth.

"I told you, we were gonna be friends till the end and now, it's time to play." Chucky said gleefully, knowing that his intended victim was unable to get out of this one.

"Mm! Mm, mm!" Andy said.

"I got a new game, sport."

Andy glared at Chucky angrily for a short moment before his facial expression changed to fear as Chucky explained what he planned on doing. It was something the evil toy tried to do two years ago.

"It's called, 'Hide The Soul' and guess what? You're it!"

Chucky then hovered his right hand above the boy's face and placed it on top of Andy's forehead, not bothering to brush away Andy's bangs of hair in front.

Andy helplessly stared at the plastic hand touching his face and couldn't do anything to stop Chucky.

"Mmmm! Mm, mm! Mm, mm, mmmmmm, mm, mm!" Andy yelled through his sock gag.

Phil and Joanne were right outside his bedroom, talking about Kyle and Andy and they had no idea that their foster son was in deep trouble. As for Kyle, Andy's foster sister, she was out on a date with someone, but it was unauthorized since she and Andy were grounded for the destruction of Phil's prized vase which was Chucky's fault the previous night. They also knew nothing about that either.

"Ade, due Dumbella! Give me the power I beg of you!" Chucky began to say, but in a hushed tone. It was the chant he used to turn himself into a doll to cheat death two years ago and what he tried to use to place his soul into Andy's body and had he succeeded that time, Andy would have wound up in Chucky's doll body, making him into a toy.

Now it appeared he was going to win. Andy Barclay was doomed. His mother was in a mental hospital and she could not help him this time.

Andy watched in fear as the doll continued to say his magical chant, wiggling his trapped arms and legs and speaking through his sock gag.

A dark form began to blanket the room, a side effect from the voodoo spell.

Andy's eyes began to water and tear ran down his cheeks as Chucky proceeded, nearing the end of the spell. Lots of thoughts raced throughout Andy's mind during this moment. Most of those thoughts were of his mother and the happy times he shared with her before meeting Chucky. He couldn't believe that this was it. Andy was only eight years old and his short life would be over in a minute all thanks to an evil doll he was once obsessed with.

When Chucky had finished with the chant, something happened that seemed unreal. Andy muffle screamed one more time as he felt himself being sucked out of his body and Chucky felt the same. Andy was afraid while Chucky was happy.

When everything settled down, Andy and Chucky opened their eyes and knew that everything about them had changed.

Andy was inside Chucky's "Good Guys" doll body while Chucky was inside Andy's body. Yes, he was still tied up and gagged, but Chucky felt it was worth it for he had finally succeeded in swapping bodies with young Andy Barclay. He had a new body now and he was glaring at his victim in satisfaction.

Andy, now in Chucky's old body, screamed in horror at what had just happened. That proved to be a big mistake because his screams drew the attention of Joanne and Phil who suddenly burst into the room, saw the living doll and assumed he was hostile due to Chucky, believing him to be Andy, being tied up. To them, Andy was right about the doll being alive and they proceeded to take action against the toy.

"Kill it!" Joanne yelled in horror.

"Wait, stop! It's me, Andy!" Andy said, but not only was his voice that of Chucky's as the spell could also maintain the voice of the original host, the two foster parents were too shocked and scared to listen anyway.

Phil got out a butcher knife, tackled the doll to the ground and stabbed him several times until he was dead. Phil did not know that he had just committed a murder on a little boy.

He had killed Andy Barclay!

Joanne untied "Andy" and hugged him while Phil stared at the body of the dead doll.

"Are you alright, Andy? Did that thing hurt you?" she asked.

"No, but he tried to take my soul just like he did when my mother was around! I told you he was alive the whole time!" the fake child said, maintaining false innocence.

"Oh Andy, we're so sorry we didn't believe you about that thing! You and your mother were right! Please forgive us!" Joanne said.

"Andy" said nothing and gave a smile of evil behind Joanne's back. Now that Charles Lee Ray was a kid again, he would be able to start life anew.

As for the real Andy, he was dead and gone, his soul trapped inside the doll body forever. Karen Barclay would never know of her son's death regardless if she were to ever get released from the asylum or not. The spell was also able to resurrect dead people too, but only Chucky knew how the spell worked and it would remain buried in his twisted mind for eternity.

 _Farewell, Andy Barclay!_ Chucky thought as he continued hugging the fooled Joanne.

* * *

 **Wow, even I'm scared at my own story! At the part where Chucky and Joanne hug, I was imagining that creepy tune from South Park that goes "Rectus! Dominus!" Anyway, this is also a Chucky-related thing I wanted to get out of my system. I write more than just Chucky stories, as my name suggests, I write fetish type stories for all kinds of fiction.**


End file.
